


What can I hold you with？

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain
Summary: 提伯尔特变成了猫。





	What can I hold you with？

I can give you my loneliness, my darkness, the hunger of my heart;

I am trying to bribe you with uncertainty, with danger, with defeat.

Chapter 01.

 

提博尔特变成了猫。

黑色的，前额上一缕白毛。他自己倒是看不见……提博尔特并不想溜进表妹的卧室，那样太下流了。他也不想在卡普莱特家的宅邸里游荡，这总是让他想起卡普莱特先生是如何骂他游手好闲。

他现在倒真的是“游手好闲”了，只不过是被迫的。一只猫能做什么呢？维护和平或者捍卫尊严都是不可能的任务，因为没有一个人会把“它”当回事。他所有的武器只剩下尖利却脆弱的爪子和没人能听懂的喵喵声。

提博尔特很快发现溜出来并不是个好主意。他磕磕绊绊地在墙头和树丛里跳上跳下，还没能熟练掌握怎么保持平衡。他的尾巴尖儿甚至被墙头上的火把燎了一下，痛觉窜过脊背，如此陌生又尖锐，让他想要咆哮哀嚎，甚至是把牙齿陷进谁的喉咙。杀意突如其来，又仿佛早已深深种下。

或迟或早。

他并非没有受过伤，也不是没有挨过刀子——可死亡是一种怎样的痛苦？提博尔特能带给罗密欧多大的痛苦，又能带给茂丘西奥多大的痛苦？

……提博尔特能带给朱丽叶多大的痛苦？

他蜷缩起来，爪尖压在胸口底下。锋利的指甲没有伸出，但他的心脏深处始终都在疼痛。

比他所能想象的一切更深重，更长久——甚至不仅是“痛苦”那样简单。从他亲眼目睹的那个吻开始，这种近乎空洞的饥饿感就伴随了恐惧、愤恨，绵绵不绝地噬咬着他的整个生命。

提博尔特，你这个自私鬼。粗暴的、恶毒的男人。你不希望朱丽叶幸福吗？难道你不知道——不知道她看罗密欧的目光是怎样缠绵，不知道她从来没有爱过你，以后也全无可能？你难道希望她变成第二位卡普莱特夫人？

他不出声地自言自语。不，你应当原谅，应当忘记。应当在朱丽叶的婚礼上吻她的脸，给她一位兄长最真挚的祝福——

可是他为什么要原谅，又为什么要忘记？为什么是他来原谅，为什么是他来忘记？他的——提博尔特的整个人生。他能跟谁走进教堂，有谁为他献出生命，又有谁会为他复仇？

想想那个吻。

他们在同一个宅院里长大，是提博尔特先发现了自己的孤独。朱丽叶说“我全都想要”，可他从未拥有过这样的野心。他了解表妹如同了解一枝暗中保卫了多年的花。花在这件事上的时间太长，足以教会他什么叫做爱，什么叫做爱而不得。因此，舞会上那个短暂的吻就足够说明一切。

他没有选择——他只剩下一个选择。

提博尔特身体一轻，被一只手捏住脖子拎了起来。紫色占去一半视野，他跟那个人类对视了几秒钟，忽然不顾一切地动用了自己的爪子。

茂丘西奥发出一声惊呼，随即又被他的模样逗笑了——他那花纹繁复的蕾丝袖口缠住了猫的爪尖，提博尔特只能双爪捧着他的袖子胡乱摇晃。年轻人蹲下身来，像模像样地跟一只猫交涉。

“我帮你把爪子解开，可不许跑了啊。……也不许抓我的头发！”

提博尔特从来没听过他这样温柔的语气——不，那些故意甜腻下来的讽刺和气声当然不能算数。最荒谬的梦里茂丘西奥也不会轻声细语又一本正经地对他说话。他的手时不时蹭过猫咪的下巴，手背上还有一道新鲜的血痕……提博尔特舔了舔自己刚被解放出来的一只爪子。

于是他就真的没有跑开。

真奇怪。他本来是打算去神父那里搞清楚到底发生了什么，或者想办法跟卡普莱特夫人解释自己的处境……结果，提博尔特却在深更半夜里坐在死对头的肩膀上，跟他一起回家了。

提博尔特甚至不愿意去想，卡普莱特家的人什么时候才会开始寻找自己，他的“失踪”又会如何在维罗纳传得沸沸扬扬，演变出不知道多少个版本的结局。

朱丽叶会想念他吗？

这个念头只是闪烁了一瞬，就被掐灭了——茂丘西奥忽然把手贴在他头上，顺着耳根撸了一把。

“你长得可真好看。”

片刻前刚被扯乱了头发的人歪着头跟他对视。

他轻轻地“喵”了一声，随即被自己发出的声音吓了一跳——提博尔特觉得就算时间倒退二十年，他也绝对不会制造出这种动静。最糟糕的是他想不起来那一刻他要“说”什么。

“你听得懂我说话。”茂丘西奥笃定地点点头，带着他惯常的那种“奇思妙想”的表情。他继续揉着猫咪头顶那撮白毛，若有所思。

好在他不知道茂丘西奥现在想起了什么人，不然准要直接从他肩膀上跌下去。

小王子显然没有亲手照料过什么动物。他叫醒了几名仆人，吩咐他们“给我们俩弄顿饭吃”。大半夜被喊起来的男男女女显然是习惯——或者情愿的，他们不成体统地跟茂丘西奥调笑了几句，打着哈欠点亮了厨房里的灯。

提博尔特有几分新奇地看着这一切。他得到的从来都是敬畏的眼光，遥远又含着热切的期待。他有时享受，有时却只觉得疲倦。也许是这种感觉太过奇异，总之在茂丘西奥撸起袖子把他丢进热水里的时候，提博尔特并没做出什么像样的反抗——毕竟他不是一只真正的猫。在街上跑了大半天之后，洗个热水澡也是不错的。

他这么对自己说着，试图无视那双从后背一路揉到尾巴尖儿上的手。

提博尔特从来没离死敌这么近过——他是说，不算打架的时候。他们曾经肢体交缠，用最坚硬的关节去攻击对方脆弱的部位。或者茂丘西奥故意贴上来挑衅，吹一口气就让他因为愤怒和厌恶而汗毛直竖。可此时的光景是提博尔特怎么也想象不出的。没有防备或者敌意，也没有兴致十足等着他爆发的笑脸。茂丘西奥安安静静地拉高了袖口，让一捧温热的水流过猫咪的头顶。他看上去少了点儿什么，或者是多了点儿什么，总之，跟他记忆中的轮廓不太一样了。

水滴滑进了他的眼睛里。猫咪一个激灵，狠狠地甩了甩脑袋。等他湿漉漉地抬起头来，才看见茂丘西奥一脸水地瞪着他，好像完全被搞懵了。

哦。他绝对不会想在我面前露出这副模样。茂丘西奥的笑声尖锐又有点傻气，提博尔特听得耳朵生疼，不由得又一次抖了抖毛。想想吧，如果茂丘西奥发现面前这只亲手抱回来、亲手喂食、还亲手不知道摸了多少遍的猫是他提博尔特？

老天啊。他光是想想就忍不住要放声大笑了。这真的，比揍翻小疯子一百次还要叫他快意尽兴。想想那张脸上的表情——

提博尔特丝毫没有去考虑人类和猫科动物之间的力量差距——也就是说，如果茂丘西奥发现了真相，有很大可能直接把他扔到墙上摔死，之类的。也许他的脑子的确变小了，谁知道呢。

总之，当茂丘西奥把他放在一块柔软又干燥的布巾中间试图擦干的时候，他还是忍不住继续幻想——有什么比敌人变成仆从更叫人愉悦的吗？提博尔特窝在布料中间看着走来走去的年轻人，他随便裹了件睡袍拖着丝质的软底鞋，维罗纳的小王子养尊处优，却对一只流浪猫大发善心放下身段。

茂丘西奥显然是听不见这些的。他把猫安置在枕头边上，好确保他不会在半夜被自己压死。烛火还剩下短短一截，床帏轻飘飘地落下。整个维罗纳都寂静无声，猫咪把爪子搭进一团黑色的波浪。

直到这时他再次想起朱丽叶。

 

Chapter 02.

 

提博尔特并不是第一次看见那抹白色的影子。

事实上，昨天这个时候，舞会才刚刚散场。一串串火把犹如四散的蛇，在街道中缓慢地游动闪烁。他满心怒火地提前离开，却又一时无处可去，便只在门廊处徘徊，还指望着能揪住那个蒙太古家的小子揍上一顿。月亮明晃晃泼在地上，又逐渐模糊起来；音乐和喧闹隔着门听上去就只是一种茫然无绪的噪音，他靠在石阶上默默地听了一会儿，竟然开始昏昏欲睡。

然而等他醒来，一切都变了。

在那之后，提博尔特忙着应对自己的处境和旁人的腿脚，没时间去想自己不知不觉闭上眼睛之前看见了什么——直到他在陌生的床铺间莫名惊醒，又看到一抹游魂似的白色掠过窗前。

……见鬼！

他一跃而起，跳过睡得人事不知的茂丘西奥，蹲在帘幕之后向外窥视。那个影子迅疾远去，丝丝缕缕的衣裙如同烟雾和蛛丝，勾勒出女子的绰约身形——但提博尔特知道，没有人类能拥有这样的速度，也没有哪位女士会在深夜出现在亲王宅邸的窗前。

而且……他弓起脊背瞪着空无一人的街道，猛然侵袭的寒意让尾巴尖儿上的毛都炸了起来。提博尔特确信“她”也看见了自己。但“她”只是静默地转身，没有一丝情绪。好像“她”一点儿也不在乎被谁看见，好像不管捉到“她”影子的是一只猫还是一个人，哪怕整个维罗纳都向“她”睁开眼睛——

“她”毫无动摇。“她”不知何为动摇。“她”还是会出现在本应踏足之地。提博尔特向来视恐惧为懦弱，然而这一刻他仿佛看到死亡。

茂丘西奥翻了个身，含糊不清地嘟囔了一句什么。他伏下身，缓慢平复了呼吸，又轻巧地跳回去。茂丘西奥半张脸都埋进了枕头，只有指尖搭在发丝里，被月光映得泛白。提博尔特盯着他看了一阵，脑子里乱得发痛。

她是什么？

她为什么出现在这里，我为什么停留在这里？

他重又把自己蜷成一小团，许久才轻轻抖一下耳朵。

第二天他们都很晚才醒过来。提博尔特甩了甩尾巴，感觉到另一个人的额头贴着他的脊背。茂丘西奥一手伸过去挠他的下巴，另一只手枕在脸颊底下。

“猫王子哎，我好像做了个噩梦。”

他绷紧了身体准备迎接一阵没完没了的絮叨，可茂丘西奥十分困倦似的，转个头竟然又睡着了。这一睡就到了日上三竿，提博尔特百无聊赖地窝在原处，看着日影一点点移到和昨晚的月光一样的位置。

不能再这样下去了。他想。得想个法子让这家伙领我到劳伦斯神父那儿去……如今大约也只有上帝能搭救身处噩梦的提博尔特。然而，他算是个虔诚的信徒吗？

仆人们大约早已习惯了，提博尔特透过紧闭的房门，听见他们来回走动时把脚步放得很轻——他是个虔诚的信徒吗？大约是野兽习性的影响，他发觉集中精神较平时更为困难。……也许并不。操纵他人生的可比上帝更近，也更为切实。他们曾在他幼小的额头上落下亲吻，转头就牵着他的手迈向既定的路。

提博尔特吸吮着两只乳房长大，一个叫做仇恨，另一个叫做蔑视。

可是就算他知道一切并非如此，又怎么样呢？上帝会来解救他吗？不，不。上帝给予他的只有诅咒，比方说，把他塞进一只黑猫的身体里——难道他还不够口不能言吗？难道他还不够孤独，不够异类？从前至少有许多人认得他的脸，会在他经过时恭敬地低下头——

得了吧。要他相信上帝爱所有人，倒不如说劳伦斯神父爱所有人更容易些。而茂丘西奥，这个讨厌又愚蠢，总能激起他杀意的混蛋，不过是一个……

提博尔特跃跃欲试，朝那张沉睡着的脸抬起爪子。

——然而茂丘西奥忽然睁开了眼睛。

“早上好。”

他露齿一笑，甚至伸出一根手指跟提博尔特击了个掌。茂丘西奥好像完全忘了自己曾经醒过，只是滚来滚去地伸了几个懒腰，一骨碌就站在了地上。

提博尔特觉得，这大概就是自己人生中最荒谬的时刻了。 

Chapter 03.

当日午后，提博尔特就很“不巧”地围观了一场争吵。他在人们的腿脚间钻进钻出，那些话语就叮叮当当地砸在他的头顶。他很快地反应过来，朱丽叶跟那个蒙太古私定了婚约。上帝啊，搞不好他们已经——不。不。这样想是一种亵渎。他得停下来。没有人能得到朱丽叶。

但茂丘西奥看上去比他还要生气。他从不知道茂丘西奥可以这样愤怒——或者说，他从不知道茂丘西奥可以这样愤怒。跟他向自己挑衅时如此不同。提博尔特盯着那片紫色的衣摆——他见过矿物的晶簇。透明而尖锐，一点儿磕碰就能让它碎成粉末，可你稍不留神，也会被它划开手指。茂丘西奥的神情让他想起这种东西，以及铁钎凿开岩石时迸落的火星。

那些工人们怎么说？你要找准它的裂缝。他们抹着脸上的灰土，挥下一记又一记重击。此起彼伏，连成一片，正如此时各式各样的指责冲进他的耳朵——“出卖灵魂”、“背叛家族”、“唤醒仇恨”、“败坏名誉”——他开始觉得奇怪。茂丘西奥怎么会在意这些？

是他身为亲王家的一员，却整天跟蒙太古混在一起。是他一次次挑起争端，见了自己就像见了血的苍蝇——至于灵魂？哈。鬼才知道他的灵魂在哪儿。那东西大概是游荡在哪个传说和故事里，时而自娱自乐，时而哗众取宠。他会被赶出诸神的盛宴，像个找不准韵脚的诗人，一个不涂抹油彩的小丑。

哦。所以他只是一个转述者。提博尔特漫无边际地乱想，尽量避开那个梗在中间的现实。茂丘西奥已经没空去管自己一路抱过来的猫了，他被罗密欧搞得心烦意乱。他知道，罗密欧从不咄咄逼人，说起话来简直像个牧羊的少年，自然善感的造物。但如果罗密欧愿意，他满可以跟自己针锋相对，丝毫不落下风。

他满口说着“命运”，“自由”，和“爱”。他的面容忽然现出棱角，如此诚恳又充满急切。茂丘西奥发觉自己的愤怒渐渐退去了，只剩下悲哀和阴冷的忧虑。朋友，你不知道你将遭遇什么。或者更糟——你知道了，却不能退避。

混乱是忽然间爆发的。提博尔特在察觉身周的脚步杂沓起来时就溜到了墙边。石板路上滚过一阵迅疾震动，是一名骑士试图勒住惊马。它无可阻挡地跑过整条街，冲开叫嚷四散的人群。气冲冲的蒙太古走下台阶，它便从拐角冲了出来。

“……罗密欧！”

这个声音撕裂了所有混成一团的叫喊。提博尔特跳上墙头，一抹白影倏然掠过，近得几乎蒙住他的眼睛。他急急转头，“她”——仍旧是“她”。并非乘着风力，也不借由阴影来藏身。“她”的姿态似是喜悦的，急不可耐扑向人的头顶。

可“她”的指尖落空了。茂丘西奥和“她”的猎物一起跌在地上，双手搂着罗密欧的脑袋。惊马没有多看一眼这些脆弱的阻碍，撒开四蹄奔向长街尽头，好教赤膊的铁匠扯住它的缰绳。

班伏里奥苍白着脸把人拉了起来。他看上去在揍他们几拳和抱他们一下中间犹豫，茂丘西奥飞快地闪开了。罗密欧迟疑着想要道谢，可片刻前的争吵和命悬一线叫他脑子发晕——他们之间很少用到这个词语，何况茂丘西奥完全不想理他。

他整好衣襟，没注意自己的头发上沾了根草叶。茂丘西奥转身挥了挥手，猫咪就轻巧地跳上他的肩膀——他爬得并不算高，但茂丘西奥的身体一颤，忽然扭过了头。

提博尔特抬起爪子，看到一丝血迹。那道伤口隐藏在茂丘西奥的长发底下，正缓缓渗出血来。衬衫的裂口乱七八糟陷进皮肉，大约是被什么尖利的石块戳烂了。提博尔特甚至不知道他是什么时候把那块石头踢走的。一切都发生得太快，茂丘西奥重新面向两个朋友，带着一种轻描淡写的执拗。

“明天见。”

他说，甚至伸出手去拍了拍罗密欧身上的灰尘。片刻之前被指责的蒙太古还想抽身离去，现在轮到茂丘西奥头也不回。他捏着拳头走开了，带着自己越来越急促的呼吸。

这样很好。他应当死在我的剑下。

提博尔特不得不承认——尽管他对此嗤之以鼻——罗密欧还算得上是个爱好“和平”的人。哦，可笑的、软弱的和平。他不承认自己也曾有过这样的幻想，幻想维罗纳的街道上歌舞升平，其乐融融。这念头叫他反胃，叫他的脚步像是踩着棉花——或是潮水。这念头叫他一文不值，叫他否认自己身上所担负的一切。

罗密欧就不会有这样的顾虑。这是朱丽叶爱上他的理由吗？他很少参与他们的交锋。跟另一个蒙太古家的小子一样，他们最常做的反倒是拔出剑来，格开莫名其妙的争斗。他不记得茂丘西奥怎样面对罗密欧可能遇到的威胁，尽管有那么几次，他模糊地感觉到这家伙的确要比平时更为焦躁而危险。

猫安静地蹲在他的手臂上，贴住他的胸口。茂丘西奥晃晃悠悠继续走着，提博尔特能感觉到他剧烈震荡的心跳，它们久久未能平静，透过薄薄的衣衫和温暖皮毛，接连不断地敲打着他的身体。

他要杀了罗密欧。

真可惜，他现在没办法用语言去嘲讽茂丘西奥。他被吓着了。提博尔特想着，向来标榜自己无所畏惧的小王子流露出惊恐，那东西几乎是从他的血肉里榨出来的。提博尔特无所适从，几乎开始恨着他们之间极近的距离了——不，他并不想知道。他不想知道茂丘西奥的恐惧，他蛮横又轻率的勇气，他为什么从不在乎丢掉性命，他的爱到底从哪儿来——

他不想知道。这些跟他又有什么关系呢？茂丘西奥在他面前只是一个烦人过头的蠢货，他的朋友也不过是一丘之貉。他应当这样。他需要他这样。做一个活生生的靶子，并因此自得其乐。他不想要更多了。……他不想要更多吗？

他要杀了罗密欧。

茂丘西奥忽然叹了口气。

“猫王子啊。”

他说。提博尔特确信他不知道自己的身份，可茂丘西奥一直就这么喊他。年轻人向着长街回过头去，夕光渐落，烟尘已定，罗密欧和班伏里奥的背影消失在人群当中。他漫无目的地用拇指揉着猫咪的耳根，受了伤的右手静静地垂下去。

提博尔特等着他的下一句，可他终究没再说些什么，只是把猫咪托到了自己肩头。他的尾巴尖儿在茂丘西奥的胸前扫过，那些急促而狂乱的跃动终于渐渐平息下来，藏进胸膛深处，不再为他察觉。

Chapter 04.

“你见证他们的婚礼。”

茂丘西奥坐在神父的桌旁，他看着头发花白的老人慢吞吞捣碎药草，又倒进一些不知名的液体。

“上帝祝福一切相爱的人。”劳伦斯神父洗净了布巾揩掉血迹，把一团药草拍在他肩膀上。他的动作永远带着一种有所依凭的不急不缓，可茂丘西奥挪动着身体，几乎坐立不安。

提博尔特可以肯定，那不是出于疼痛。他从藏身的阴影间踱步而出，朝着神父低唤。劳伦斯看他一眼，旋即转回头去，专心致志地绕着手上的绷带。

“祝福。”茂丘西奥让这个词在舌尖上滚过一圈儿，又轻飘飘吐了出去，“我的好神父，你当真觉得祝福有什么用处？再没有比这更破烂的盔甲了，房檐下的一滴露水都能把它砸得粉碎！今天罗密欧差点儿死了，我呢，本来应当哼哼唧唧倒在他的怀里，逗他一下再教他答应几个不能算是无理的要求——可我像个懦夫一样溜走啦，坐在这儿闻着那些呛人的药草味道，而你，可敬的劳伦斯先生，却来和我谈什么祝福！”

劳伦斯在自己身前划了个十字。

“我会尽一切力量保护他们……孩子，我知道你同我一样。”

茂丘西奥没有说话。拜占庭式的雄辩和巧思一并退去了，他仿佛疲倦已极，只得屈起手肘撑着自己的额头。命运、祈祷、仇恨、爱情——如此光辉灿烂，又如此沉重切实。当它们不再鸣响于吟游诗人的弦间唇上，每一个词语都沾满了积存多时的尘土。

“神赐福给第七日。”神父对茂丘西奥说，眼睛却意味深长地看向甩着尾巴的猫。“在那之后他便安歇了，人也当遵从他的意旨。”

这点意外的小插曲似乎并未影响茂丘西奥的生活。事实上，提博尔特并不知道什么叫做“茂丘西奥的生活”——除去他不情不愿却了如指掌的一小部分，就像茂丘西奥也不会知道，朱丽叶卧房中的灯火会映过他房间最左边的窗户。

茂丘西奥并没有跟蒙太古家的小子们“明天见”。提博尔特想得到一些消息的意图就此落空。他只好趁着深夜偷偷跑回卡普莱特的宅邸，朱丽叶的小阳台空无一人。茂丘西奥把自己闷在家里，溜进亲王的藏书室搬出一堆珍贵的手抄本，翻过两页又随手抛到一边。他墙壁上挂着的六弦琴被拿来敲敲打打，琴弦丁铃当啷响成一片。数日中间他干过最“正常”的事情就是派遣仆人去打听猫王子的莫名失踪——这时提博尔特就在一旁听着。

“没人知道他去了哪儿。卡普莱特家也没有派人去找，他们说，提博尔特知道怎样照看自己，他总会回来的。”

猫蹲在烛台边上，静静地甩着尾巴。

他要杀了罗密欧。

除此之外，就只有亲王的书房里爆发过一次激烈的争吵，仆人们噤若寒蝉，连提博尔特也找不到机会靠近。那个白影仍旧隐隐约约，每日在窗外出现。他不知道茂丘西奥有没有见过“她”，可一个礼拜就要过去了。

按照劳伦斯神父语焉不详的“指点”，今天晚上他就可以摆脱这副该死的野猫身体。重新握紧刀子，掌控自己的生命。够了，真的够了。提博尔特静悄悄地跳上窗台，身后的人仍在梦乡。

他不想继续待在茂丘西奥身边。这儿什么也没有。然而原本稳稳蹲踞着的身体忽然失去了平衡，提博尔特挥动着爪子——四肢——向后跌落，重重地砸在一个柔软的肉体上。

“嗷！！”

有那么一瞬间他几乎以为茂丘西奥也变成了猫，人类肯定无法发出这样的声音。尖叫声震得他耳膜发痛，提博尔特下意识地撑了一把，弓着背跳起来——他还无可避免地保留了一些猫科动物的习性，更不用提他手掌下面那团柔软过分的触感简直叫人头皮发麻。

茂丘西奥捂着肋骨缩成一团，瞪着他的样子活像见了鬼。

“提博尔特！”

实话说，茂丘西奥这样发懵的样子倒是难得一见——不，简直是新奇得过分了。谢天谢地他的衣服都还好好穿在身上，提博尔特为此划了个十字。他迅速适应了人类的躯体，也不急着跳窗离开——那么做倒好像逃跑似的。

“……你把我的猫弄到哪儿去了？”

提博尔特忍不住挑起了眉毛。

“说真的，猫？……你就想问这个？”

他弯下腰贴在茂丘西奥的耳朵边上，近乎轻声细语了。“好吧。小王子，我杀了你的猫，你不晓得它临死前告诉我什么，为了那些，我还要杀了你的朋友。”

“一对一，公平的决斗——你知道他会死于我的剑下，是不是？你的脸和死人一样白。”

提博尔特对这些字句的效果心满意足。他只不过是把心里的毒汁倒出那么一丁点儿，瞧瞧吧，神气的茂丘西奥瞪着他，他从未在他面前露出这种表情，虽然只有短短的一刹那——他很快换上了那副惯常的、饶有趣味似的笑容。

“哦。伟大的提博尔特，正直的提博尔特……卡普莱特的好战士，他总是为‘荣誉’而战，像只疯狗在泥巴里打滚——”

“这里并没有什么荣誉。”他感到一阵难忍的厌烦，同时听见自己清清楚楚地回答，“你知道我为什么拔剑，茂丘西奥，维罗纳已是被上帝抛弃的城市。”

奇怪，这样做竟比向神父告解更让他轻松安宁。提博尔特思忖着，后退一步准备离开。可茂丘西奥比他更快。

“我知道你是谁，猫王子。我还揉过你的肚子呢。” 

他扒着提博尔特不放，忽然又开始胡言乱语。

“怎么？你藏起了尾巴，就忽然翻脸不认人？大约你真的是有九条命，随随便便就拿了一条出来对自己下手。你的心碎了，就要拿罗密欧来填；可你既然杀死了我的猫，难道不打算给我一些补偿？”

他钳住茂丘西奥的肩膀，直到绷带底下有血迹渗出。他的躯体像一条温热的蛇，或者拔光了羽毛的鸟。

“如果你觉得这个还不够——”

“不够，当然不够。”

他飞快地截口，从齿缝间吸着凉气。“应该来点更带劲儿的。提博尔特，我们要对得起上帝的抛弃。现在离天亮还早着呐，我说，我们应当做爱。”

“……不。”

他瞪着茂丘西奥，简直要笑出声来。做爱？做爱。提博尔特想敲开他的脑壳，看看里面到底装着他妈的什么玩意儿。他们认识多久了，十年？十五年还是更久？他竟然从来没搞清楚过这个。

“如果你是为了罗密欧……”

“一码归一码。这事儿跟他可没什么关系。提博尔特，说不定明天我会杀死你——或者反过来，谁知道呢。不过今晚这张床没必要空着，猫王子，或者你，总要留一个下来。” 

他被这混乱不堪的逻辑打败了。

“我为什么要同你做爱？”

“为什么不？”

因为你叫我恶心。

说出这句话很容易。熟极而流，甚至无须思考。可提博尔特没来得及开口，他被一个吻堵了回去。

Chapter 05

“我要向你射出十二支金箭。”茂丘西奥得意洋洋地宣布，舔着嘴唇上的血，“事实上，我已经这么做了，你总有一张脸在望着我，提博尔特，你那雅努斯石像般的面容！你守护何物，你站在谁的门口？你总是回头，再回头——你徒劳无功，多此一举，前后的四只眼睛都在哭泣——可是你看见了什么，猫王子？难道也像我的朋友所说，‘愤怒的诸神将借着我们的躯体复仇’！是的，是的，不过在那之前，他们也将借着我们的躯体做爱，在山林中间举起酒杯——”

茂丘西奥脱掉衣衫的速度简直令他惊叹——那不叫宽衣解带，而是蜕皮。温热而赤裸的拥抱将他缚在原地，可在这之前提博尔特也没能走开。他在这一长串不知所谓的话语中心烦意乱，听出一点儿嘲讽和恶意——不多，不足以像平常那样挑起他的怒气。他很累了，困在小兽躯壳中的七日叫他筋骨酸痛，头晕目眩，需要思考的事情那么多，这其中绝不包括被胡乱肢解的神话和性欲。他们已经交锋过一轮，没必要这么快再来一次。提博尔特想着那块尖利的石头和自己的刀，想着朱丽叶和蒙太古家的恶徒。他们已经秘密结婚了！他诅咒劳伦斯神父，又记起那个白色的幻影。

可是茂丘西奥搂着他。好像他是什么可笑的、需要安慰的孩子。

“你不是开始，你也不能结束。你知道的，饮酒叫人干渴，盛宴叫人呕吐。提博尔特，可你仍旧饥饿，仍旧贪食……”

尾音淹没在第二个吻中。这一次茂丘西奥似乎打定主意要把他的灵魂都吸出来，舌尖和牙齿并用，尽力对付他的嘴唇。他抬起手按着茂丘西奥的后脑，那感觉仿佛赤手捉住疯长的藤蔓。这团原始又张狂的生物手足并用地缠在提博尔特身上，肩膀上的绷带散发出苦涩的血腥。

去他妈的。

去他妈的。他想，同时发现自己硬得发痛。

他把茂丘西奥摔在床上，扯开自己的衣领。那些严整又精致的装饰碎裂变形，被随手抛向地面。他不知道自己的欲望来源于何处——愤怒、恐惧、或是受侵犯的尊严？

茂丘西奥看透了他。他曾经以为没人能做到这一点。他曾经以为如果有人能够贴近他的灵魂，那感觉会更像温暖或安慰，不，不是这样。他发觉自己赤裸而羞耻，正因困惑和危险弓身咆哮。丛林中的火光让他畏惧又渴望，可它自顾自猎猎燃烧，间或爆出清脆的一响。茂丘西奥甚至凑过来帮他解下腰带，他一挥手，将那系着匕首的东西丢在枕边。

“你这个婊子。”

提博尔特咬牙切齿，掐着茂丘西奥的肩膀把他整个人翻了过去。痛呼流畅无比地转变成一声大笑，小王子把脸埋在枕头里，屈起腿来磨蹭他的腰际。

“提博尔特，你连骂人都这样无聊。是谁捆上了你的舌头——”

他成功地让茂丘西奥闭嘴了。毫无润滑和前戏的入侵让他们都痛得不轻，他的话语梗在喉咙里，变成破碎的喘息。提博尔特让自己进得更深，温暖而紧窒的躯体包裹着他，压迫着他，仿佛逃开丛林，又陷入一片沼泽。  
他们的姿态也正如野兽的交媾。提博尔特不想看见他的脸，但那片赤裸的脊背执拗地占据他的视线，用微小的起伏向他描摹着欲望。茂丘西奥随着他的每一个动作毫无顾忌地呻吟，他不知道今夜那个白影是否还在窗外，该死的，他希望她在，他希望这声音也一并灌进她的脑子。

“这就是你想要的吗？”

他低声地问，钳住茂丘西奥的颈项。“你是不是早就想着被我上一次，哪怕我把你弄死在这儿——”

“你会这么做吗，提博尔特？”

他的声音甜腻至极，带着一丝颤抖勾进提博尔特的耳膜。作为回应，他忽然抽出了阴茎，又狠狠地碾进去。他能察觉到茂丘西奥的身体在颤抖，软弱又粘稠的，从腰肢到膝盖的每一寸皮肤底下流窜而过。

这样很好。他把自己的全部力气都用上去，这样很好。你不应当喋喋不休向我讲述所谓的“真相”，或者是一无所知，暴露你每一日平常的生活。你不应当拥抱提博尔特，他并不需要这个。

他在甬道中间寻到微凸的一点。那地方大概是个什么开关，他一次又一次蹭过去，发觉茂丘西奥正肉眼可见地变红。那颜色叫他想起城墙边缘的薄暮。你应当去死，同我一样，同我一起。不管是为了什么。柔软的肌肤从他的指尖陷落，茂丘西奥乖顺地被握在他的掌心里。

你也尝过那些味道。它们坚固如大理石，甜美如葡萄的汁液。

他收拢了所有的感官，孤注一掷地追随着欲望。你也为他们流血。

茂丘西奥抓紧了床单，迎合着他摆动起腰肢。他们是维罗纳，是家乡，是我和你唯一的归处。

血流声越来越响，盖过呻吟冲刷他的耳膜。提博尔特的脑袋发空，只剩下一点虚无的嗡鸣。仿佛有什么在夜风中碎裂了，又重新聚拢在他身上——高潮像一次短小的死亡，可它太短了，纯粹的安宁往往如此。

他向旁边跌落，手腕还搭在茂丘西奥的腰上。小王子窸窸窣窣地爬过来索吻，他看着提博尔特那张脸——空白的，眼睛里藏着水光。他对不在此处的什么东西流露出依恋，如深谷尽头一句悠渺的回声。可茂丘西奥听见了，因为他也在另一头呼喊。  
茂丘西奥含住他的嘴唇，吃吃地笑。

“说真的，有那么一会儿，我还以为我抓住你了。提博尔特，狡猾的猫，你还肯让我挠一挠下巴吗？”

他脸上带着近乎天真的神色，舔舐提博尔特意图推开他的手指。他在过去一个星期里看见的茂丘西奥、过去十年里看见的茂丘西奥和在深夜里拉着他滚上了床的的茂丘西奥沿着一条古怪的痕迹拼凑在一起，它们像传说里的巫药，翻滚沸腾着融合了，只飘出一丝若有若无的烟雾。他曾经无数次嗅过那个味道，在为死者点燃的灯盏上，在人声杂沓的街道中间，在拳脚与刀刃的夹缝。

“我会给罗密欧送一封信。”

“明天。”

“这事情必须有个了结。”

他毫不停顿地说完，满心以为自己将要扳回一局。可他应答的声音没有一丝忧虑。

“那就明天见吧。”

茂丘西奥对他举起不存在的酒杯，又把指节贴上双唇。如同酣饮，或一个吻，如同他曾向提博尔特抛掷的一切，而他也像从前的每一次，并未伸手去接。

提博尔特站在窗口一件件穿好衣服。这一夜树影深处没有白色的幽灵，离开之前他回头看了一眼，床上的人看上去平静又懒散，摊开四肢，像祭坛上已死的羔羊。他将匕首重新系回腰间，茂丘西奥也只是缓缓勾起嘴角。

“提博尔特，我知道一只猫是如何看着月亮。”


End file.
